Don't Turn Away
by incompertus
Summary: Charlie and Dennis was on their own since the outbreak. Everything was fine  except from the walkers roaming around until they met a particular Redneck. I suck at summaries. DarylxOC
1. Charlie and Denise

**I don't own anything except from Charlie and Dennis and later OC's.**

Dennis swiftly walked inside the grocery hoping to find some foods along with Charlie. Their supplies were good for a few more days but it was better if they were prepared and it's not everyday they have a chance to dropped by into a place to collect foods, drinks and clothes where there's not much walker surrounding the place. The store was dark and the wirings were hanging on the ceilings but the broken windows brought enough light in the store. They could both consider it one of the lucky days if they both get out alive without getting bit. Dennis moved like a shadow behind Charlie's back, carrying his own gun with a silencer on it inside his bag. He was trying to back Charlie up if everything went wrong, Charlie might be older than him but Charlie isn't invincible and the boy knew that. No matter how Charlie tried. Charlie thought it would be easier to protect Dennis if they both come together since after an incident where Dennis almost got bitten by a walker when he was left in the car. What's the worst thing that could happen to Charlie wasn't getting bitten by a walker but if Dennis got bitten. Even though their relationship as siblings weren't that great before the dead started to walk, it had been developed through their journey.

"Do you think they still have some mallows?" Dennis asked.

"Yes, I guess. The dudes don't eat marshmallow." Charlie grinned, looking down at Dennis who was smirking. Charlie looked around at the store, for the labels and thinking of the supplies that they might need through their journey. Charlie's eye scanned the floor, looking if there's any walker walking around. There had been a few in the parking lot but it wasn't enough to bother them. The two heard something moved not far from the place they stood. It wasn't long until they saw a _dude_, walking. They were sure that it's a walker not just by the walks but the low moaning sound it made.

"There's the marshmallow, Dennis. I don't see any dudes walking around here except that one but if you hear-"

"Anything, I should run to your direction but if the dudes were busy with you, I should run to the exit and wait in the car for you. I get it. You kill the dude, I'm twelve, I can handle myself." Dennis sighed.

"You're only eleven, brother, the world is coming to an end but I'm sure as hell, it's not even December yet."Charlie smirked, ruffling Denise's hair and turned to kill the walker. He could have done the same thing to his sibling's hair but Charlie was wearing a cap. Dennis tried to fix his hair and not to argue, knowing his sibling is right. He wasn't twelve yet but he felt he is one already. Before the dead started to walk, Dennis was a straight A student, the kind of kid that parents are proud to have. As he saw Charlie hit the walker with a frying pan and gave him a thumbs up, Dennis walked towards the section where the marshmallow can be found, opening his bag where he could put as many as he can. His whole body jerked when he heard a moaning sound behind him, his bag fell on the floor. He looked around, panic taking over him. He can't see Charlie and he knew that yelling would attract attention to the other walkers if there were others. He ran towards the staircase, since the three walkers were blocking his way to Charlie and the exit.

"Run!"He heard Charlie yell at him. As he reached the staircase, the moaning behind him stop. He turned expecting to see Charlie behind him but it wasn't Charlie. It was a man holding a crossbow.

"Are ya' alright?"The man asked kid. Dennis just looked at him, he hadn't seen any people who wasn't infected for a while. It has been him and Charlie and seeing another living person was still a surprise.

"Charlie! Charlie someone is-"Dennis yelled, his voice conquered the place. He had been careful to strangers even when there weren't any walkers around. He didn't manage to continue his words as he saw a few more walkers looking at him, hungrily. The walkers quickly ran towards them but the man shot them but a few more of the walkers came. There are a few more walkers but the man wasn't able to pull out the arrows then they heard someone whistle followed by a honking sound. The man looked to the source of the sound seeing a figure of a man, thinner and probably not taller than him, wearing a cap, holding an air honk. The walkers seemed to take more interest to the 'man' than them.

"Charlie," The boy whispered.

The man with a crossbow and Dennis could see Charlie nodding towards the staircase as if saying 'they should go upstairs'. Without any hesitation, the man dragged Dennis to the stairs, knowing that it'll be better if they run away while the walkers were occupied. While they were running to the stairs, they could hear the honking noise that Charlie made. The walkers seemed to forget about them and went towards Charlie. As they reached the second floor, they found a room and the man locked it. Both of them look at the window to see Charlie riding a motorcycle with a couple of walkers chasing the motorcycle. Dennis was about to yell but the man covered his mouth.

XXXXXX

Still riding a motorcycle, Charlie could feel the walkers catching up.

"Come on!" Charlie groaned after looking on the rear mirror. There were at least a dozen of walkers behind the motorcycle. The roaring sound of the engine attracted more walkers. Charlie knew that but Dennis was far more important. If that is what it takes to save Dennis then there's no other option but to do it. A few more minutes passed when the motorcycle started to slow down before it completely stopped. "Oh shit" Charlie cursed.

XXXXXXX

It was almost twilight after Daryl and Shane returned back at the camp. Both of them went out and grabbed the supplies putting it near the RV. It wasn't long until the other survivors saw a boy sitting in the truck.

"Anotha' mouth ta' feed, eh?"Merle Dixon muttered as he saw a boy in Shane's truck and went next to his brother. Shane saw the reaction of everyone specially Lori, who gave him a questioning look.

"Daryl found him in a store with some guy. Walkers attacked, the guy uses himself as a bait to lure the walkers out." Shane sighed, feeling pity to the boy. Dennis didn't speak a word after they left the store. Daryl tried to ask who the 'man' was but the boy kept his mouth shut. He could feel several pair of eyes watching him but that doesn't matter.

XXXXXX

Dennis waited for dawn, making sure that everyone was asleep. Everyone in the camp was nice to him except from Merle. He spent the night with Glen who was still asleep. Even if his body wanted to rest, Dennis couldn't think of anything but what happened to Charlie. The survivors were nice towards him except Merle. Merle and Daryl seemed to be an outcast in the group for Dennis. It seemed to him like they have their own world. He zipped open the tent slowly and saw a guy sitting on the RV which is located beside the tent. He doesn't know how exactly he could get back in the store without any walkers around but he could feel Charlie's alive. He crept out in the tent trying not to make a sound. He crouched towards the trees which would make it more difficult for anyone to see him. He ran as fast as he could down the hill to escape after he reached the trees. He was about to continue running when he heard something twitch not far from him. It made him remember from his encounter from a walker yesterday. Fear consumed him which disabled him to move.

"What are ya' doin here?" A voice behind him said. Dennis turned around to see Daryl, lowering his crossbow.

"I-I'm going to look for Charlie" He answered.

"Tha' guy at the store?" Daryl eyed the boy. _He sure have some guts for a boy_, he thought. Denise nodded.

"Charlie's alive and waiting for me there." The boy sounded so sure as if this Charlie escaped all the walkers.

"Ya' goin 'lone out there? Ya' nuts?" Daryl scoffed. The boy nodded, his eyes staring directly at Daryl's.

"Ya'll gonna be food for them." Daryl laughed without any humor.

"What ya' got there?" Merle walked towards them. Daryl just shrugged, looking at the boy.

"Look Mr. We…Have um..Foods..Medicine…Guns and…New clothes in our van. I'm going to let you all have those if we only come back." Dennis couldn't think of anything that would make the other survivors come back with him. Bargaining was the first thing he could ever think of. Charlie always assures they have more than what they need, making their supplies last for weeks. Daryl doesn't have any interest about foods, new clothes and guns. He can hunt, his clothes were just fine and he can hunt animals but he thought of others. The other survivors weren't like him and Merle. They needed the stuff that the kid offered to him.

"Ya' sure?"He asked the boy. He didn't know if the boy was just tricking him or if he's just telling the truth. The boy seemed to be desperate to find Charlie.

"Ya' got all those things?" Merle asked. If there were guns, he's up for it. There's a shortage of ammo and guns that he could use.

"Yes! I'm sure. We have a white van near the store. "Dennis ignored the man who just came in.

"' Tell the others 'bout that 'n come back." Daryl headed towards the camp followed by Dennis while his brother just looked at him surprised before following the two. When they came back, everyone seemed to be up.

"I just woke up, Shane and he's gone."The Korean explained to Shane.

"There he is." Glen pointed Dennis before Shane could say anything.

"Where have you been?"Shane asked the boy, ignoring the Dixon brothers.

"I want to look for Charlie."

"Your brother? He can't be back there."Shane stated. By the way Daryl told how Charlie lured the walkers out, there's only a small chance that Charlie is alive.

"Charlie's a survivor. I just want to be there to check and I can give you food, guns and even medicines if you come back."

"What?"  
>"We had a van near the store that's full of things that you might need."<p>

Xxxx

It probably took them a few minutes to reach the store where they first saw Dennis. There's no walkers roaming around which seemed to be an advantage. It was only Glen and Daryl who went back with the boy. Dennis was just following Glen around the store while Daryl went on the road, to check for Charlie. Glen and Dennis looked around at every room in the store, hoping to see Charlie but failed.

"Hey."Glen smiled weakly at Dennis as he saw the kid frowned.

"Let's get going."Glen let Dennis go out of the store before him. They went to the van and took everything useful into the truck, waiting for Daryl. No word is needed to be said, to see how worried Dennis is. Glen patted the kid's back trying to cheer him up.

"Look" Glen said as Daryl came into view but there's no one with him. As Daryl reached them, he gave a dark rinse jacket stained with blood. It was the very same jacket Daryl and Dennis saw Charlie wearing.

"Found it in tha' streets near tha' bike."

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**Kat –The answer is no. I wouldn't pair Daryl to a twelve year old boy. The one that I'll pair up with Daryl will be in the next chapter and thank you for correcting me.**

**Leyshla - Daryl is paired up with a girl.**


	2. Reunion

**Merry Christmas! This chapter would light up who's the character I'm going to pair with Daryl. Reviews are always appreciated **

It's been a month since Dennis joined the survivors on the hills. At first, he rarely stepped out from the RV and barely ate something. After he saw Charlie's blood stained jacket, he knew what happened. _Charlie is one of them now because of me. _It was the thought that he had everyday but after a week or so he started to cheer up as he became friends with Sophia and Carl. He tried hanging out with Daryl since he was the first person he met but he was scared of Daryl's brother, Merle. Dennis knew things wouldn't be the same but he'll have to deal with losing Charlie.

**Jade's P.O.V**

I swear I heard gunshots. It's not just a hallucination or at least I think it isn't. I'm not even sure if I can come out from this gun store where I locked myself to save a survivor if there is one. I've been stuck here for almost two days. Thanks to the walkers who blocked damn streets and the only exit I know. Good thing, I have some food around me. You can't exactly call several bars of snickers a real food but it's enough to keep my stomach from grumbling and I love snickers. I've been in situation like this before, nothing much is new. Oh I almost forgot, to tell you, my name is Jade. I don't like giving my whole name to others because Jade will do just fine with me. Before the dead started to walk, I'm just some college girl who lived under the shadow of my parents. My mom is a scientist while my dad's a soldier. Hell, they were good with their chosen professions. People expected a lot from me but I'm not sure if I can keep up with their expectations. I opened my bag pack and grabbed another snicker. I can't get my head straight since I lost someone even if I have Snickers as my comfort food. Not lost as in dead but because of the damn walkers, I lost him while we're getting supplies aka looting but who cares about looting nowadays? Back to that person I lost; he was damn stubborn and annoying but I had to deal with him. It's good to have some human to talk to when the world turn into shit. Bang! Bang! Bang! There it was again! I can't go outside not yet. Not without checking if the coast is clear first. I took my backpack and Desert eagle with me. I went to the roof deck and looked on the streets. Damn. The dudes are still there, walking, waiting for some fresh meat to eat. There weren't any people around….just me. I thought Atlanta was safe that I could find my parents here but I'm wrong. They weren't here. Or I hadn't seen them walking with the dead. Just the thought of it kills me slowly. I am used not being around people even with my family not that I'm a loner. I can do my own thing unlike what others think of me. I sat there for sometime thinking of what my life could have been if the epidemic didn't hit before then the rain fell.

After an hour or what it felt like hours to me, I heard a noise. Not the noise that the walkers do but it sounds more of a moving car with a loud alarm. Can there be other survivors around here? I returned to the roof and saw a red car and I'm not sure what the driver of that car was thinking because it's going deeper into the streets attracting more walkers. After the car passed the street, the street was almost walker free. A few of them were still there but their eyes were still focused on the direction of the car. Without thinking twice, I grabbed all my things; the gun shop was only useful as a shelter. Why? Cause the there aren't any guns left. Someone must have gotten here first and took all of it. I unlock the door and ran as fast as I can. I don't know how fast I was running; maybe I could have won in a marathon for running that fast if I was in a marathon and if marathon still existed with walkers around. All I know is that I have to get out of the city because it isn't safe there. I passed by a few walkers. Not really few maybe a dozen or so, I don't see the need to count how many of them saw me as long as I can see the fence! Yes the fence! Almost there, Jade. I could feel my own heartbeat beating so fast. After passing the fence, the dudes were a few good feet away from me which was good. I kept running but I could feel my knees almost giving up. I saw a van moving away from the city. A ride!

"Hey" I tried to yell but only a faint voice came out from my mouth. If I can't run towards the van, the walkers would get me. I tried to run but it seems like only a jog to me. The van only seemed farther and seemed impossible for me to catch. Before the van completely vanished from my sight I heard the same loud voice that came from the red car before. I could see the car was followed by some walkers and I know that they won't get it. I waved my hand on the air and jump to signal whoever the driver is. The car passed by but I saw the driver got a glimpse on me because I saw him.

"Fuck" I cursed but still I walk towards the car, hoping it would stop. There's nothing wrong with hope. Everyone needs it especially with the dead walking around. I waved my hand again, trying to contact the driver. Stop the damn car. Please stop the damn car. It didn't stop but it slowed down before stopping. Finally! I saw the man's arm, waving at me to come. With all my energy left, I ran towards the car. It wasn't as fast as before but it would do. After reaching the car and sitting on the side seat, I felt a huge relief.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot," I looked at him trying to smile. The guy just looked at my arms and legs. I know what he's up to…

"I'm not bit or scratched or anything by those things. No need for you to worry." I assured him then I saw his face lit up.

"I'm Glenn. Didn't know there's any survivor around. Atlanta thought everyone became a walker." He said with a smile on his face. I don't know why he's smiling like that. He almost committed suicide before when he attracted all the walkers roaming around the streets.

"Name's Jade and I don't live in Atlanta. Thought it was a safe place, guess I was wrong." I said still trying to catch my breath.

"I don't think there's any safe place anymore. A guy who just joined our group went to Atlanta, thinking it was a safe place too."The Asian informed me.

"That makes the two of us then. Where are you heading?"

"We have this camp on the hill. There are more survivors there."

"Just out of curiosity, why did you start the alarm of this car? I mean it would attract the dead."

"It's simple. My friends and I were trapped and this guy I told you who just joined us, Rick, he thought of using this car as bait so while the walkers are busy following this car, they were getting out in the city with a van." He grinned.

"Woah, that's nuts but cool at the same time since you got out. Alive," I looked at him. At first, I didn't think he can do something like that. Guess judging a person by their looks is completely wrong. He got more guts than I expected from him.

"I know right? Whoo-hooo-hooo! Yeah-hoo-hoo!" Glenn yelled in joy. Who wouldn't? I escaped from those zombies many times before and I always felt like dancing and cheering after that.

After when we arrived on the top of the hill, I saw a few people around. I should be happy that there are people around not some creepy walking zombie that would like to eat you right? But I don't feel happy at the moment. I still need to find my family and I just don't trust people easily even if Glenn saved me. Glenn went out of the car first and was greeted by a yelling at him for the noise that the car was making. When the man told Glenn to stop it and the Asian guy didn't know how to, I opened the hood of the car and removed the thing that's been making the sound. That's when the sound stopped and the guys around looked at me

"Who's she?" The man just pointed at me. "Her name is Jade and she can talk. You know?"I could have said that but I bit my lip, trying not to say any remarks. I know when to shut my mouth.

"She's Jade. Met her on the road." Glen told the survivors.

"Hello."I waved at them, smiling. They smiled back at me and returned to whatever they were doing until the van came into sight.

"Sis! Sis!" I heard a familiar voice yelled. I looked around to see my brother. It was Dennis! He's alive and he's not a walker. He came running to my direction and was about to hug me when I poke him in the head. I could feel pair of eyes watching me and my little brother but I don't care. I finally found him and that what all matters now.

"That's for making me worried." I chuckled as I ruffled Dennis' hair before hugging him.

"I thought you were dead."He sobbed as he hugged me back.

"I'm like the cooler version of wonder woman. No dudes can get a piece of me." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You never mentioned a sister to us."Shane looked at Dennis and the boy.

"What?"I raised an eyebrow.

"I…never said Charlie's a boy." Dennis said in a low voice.

"Whoa! You're Charlie?" Glen and the other survivors in the camp looked at me with questioning looks all over their faces.

"I told you that you can only call me Charlie if were alone."I groaned. I hated that name. It's not Charlotte or Charlene. It's just Charlie. What kind of parents would name their baby girl Charlie? Apparently my parents did. It's a long story why they named me Charlie but to make it short, my father had a best friend named Charlie who saved his life in Iraq. This Charlie died saving my father and that's it.

"Sorry" Dennis muttered.

"Yes but I'll appreciate it if you call me Jade instead."

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Mushroom

**I know it took me long to update this story but I am busy with school. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. Daryl will finally appear next chapter **

A lot of things happened in that afternoon. I escaped a town full of walkers without being bitten or scratched, found my brother safe and sound along with a few survivors and the cop, Rick found his family. Guess I have to say it's a double reunion. Dennis and I just sat on the corner as he kept telling me stories about the camp. Did I fail to say that he's talkative? One of the things that I missed when I lost him. He told me that the one who save his ass was Daryl who had a brother named Merle. The Dixon's were great at hunting, according to Dennis. I wanted to thank him when my brother told me that he was out hunting for food. He also told me that he was scared of Daryl's brother, how he always yelling '_bad stuff'_. Couldn't blame my brother, my parents brought us up to become a _decent person_ and swearing or any _rude manners_ weren't tolerated in our home. Funny, how I curse a lot when my parents weren't around. He kept telling me who were the survivors one by one, and how they were.

"Have you seen mom and dad? They said they could be one of the dudes." He frowned knowing that Atlanta isn't safe and our parents were no where to be found. I know that the end of the world crap is too big for kids to take and I don't want him to worry about our parents.

"Nope but they're alive and well, Dennis. Maybe they already left Atlanta before it got overrun or they were hiding somewhere." I put a smile on my face.

"Cheer up, play with your friend, I'll go see if I can help Tori there."

"Her name is Lori." He corrected me.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Later that night, all of the survivors where around the bonfire listening to what Rick had experience searching for his family.

"How'd you escape the walkers?"Glenn asked me. I guess it was my turn to share.  
>"I hid in a gunstore back in Atlanta. After hearing the car alarm, I ran as fast as I could. If Glenn didn't come with the car, I'd probably be still there."I sighed looking at the fire. I was somehow relieved that I found my brother again but knowing that our parents weren't there, it only made me worried about Dennis mostly.<p>

"I mean in the store where we found your brother. We saw your jacket stained with blood and the bike." Glenn continued.

"Well the bike ran out of gas so I ran and a walker had grabbed me on my jacket so I removed it and then I shot it. It was so fast. I just kept running and running until I find a place to hide." I remembered it too clearly. The details were still clear even if I had many encounter with the walkers.  
>"I went back to the store to get my things but someone already took it before I can."<br>"We uh took them. We came to see if you're back but you aren't and your brother told us to take it."

"You? Well that makes it fine. Thought some random jerks took it."  
>TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD<p>

After the exhausting events, I only had a cat nap which was rather good than not having to rest. Even knowing that my brother is sleeping beside, I still can't sleep peacefully. A part of me was thinking that it was just a dream that my brother isn't with me and I am alone in the fucking gunstore. I opened my eyes and decided that I'd go out of the tent. The group said they had a watcher so that in case any dude got lost, it'll be eliminated but I don't think it'll work. Here comes my paranoid self again, thinking that walkers would outsmart whoever was in charge of watching for the group. After taking a glimpse of my sleeping brother, I went outside the tent grabbing my gun and knife. It was still dark though I can tell that the sun would rise soon. I saw the one watching on the top of the Winnebago who I assume to be Dale.

I just waved to him, smiling. He did the same as well though I can tell that he's been wondering why I was up so early.

"Where are you going?" He asked when He saw me heading to the forest.

"I'm just gonna stretch my legs. Don't worry" I took my gun out to show him that I have some protection. A gun wasn't really convenient, it would attract more dudes when if I ever use it to kill one.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

"Good morning." I greeted Dale who was still up while I was sitting down on a rock. The other survivors were up as well but I haven't seen any kids yet which made me look back at Dennis' tent and from the looks of it, he was still asleep.

"What's that?"He asked looking at the mushroom I brought back.

"It's just mushroom Dale. What do you think?" I asked washing the mushroom with a wet cloth. Rinsing it with water is a no no because the taste of the mushroom will be affected.

"You sure there's its not poison?"

"100%. My uncle taught me camping stuff. Didn't know it'll ever be useful." I chuckled as I remembered the good old times where I get to stay with my uncle during summer. "Oh and do you have salt, black pepper and…um…olive oil? It would taste better with it"

"I'll get it" He smiled and took the things that I needed. That man seemed nice to me, all of the people in the camp looked nice and welcoming but I don't trust them fully nor do I have any intentions to be attached to them.

It was half an hour when I finished roasting the mushrooms and just in time my brother just left the tent. He didn't see me quickly because the other girls in the camp where helping me to set breakfast.I already divided the mushrooms to each survivors including myself but I made an extra for the man who saved my brother's ass.

"Not bad"I heard T-Dog said talking no one in particular after eating his share. I was busy eating my food and for all I know all the survivors had someone to talk to. Not that I'm bothered about it, I didn't even like talking.

"Where'd you learn to make this?"Amy, the sister of the other blonde, Andrea asked me.

"Uncle Bill taught her. Uncle Bill's roasted mushroom is more delicious that what she makes."Dennis interrupted me which made the survivors laugh. As much as I hate to admit it, my cooking skills is no macth compare to uncle Bill.

"Where is he?" Glenn asked.

"He didn't make it."I sighed when I saw that Dennis already finished his food. I swear that sometimes his appetite doesn't match his age.

"Here" I gave the remaining mushrooms that I have to him. As the rest of the group finished their food, some of them already left doing what their task assigned is or whatever though Glenn, Rick, Dale and T-dog was still there so I decided to let them know.

"Um…Thank you for bringing me here and taking good care of my brother but I think it's time for us to leave."

"Leave?"Dennis complained his eyes widening.

"Yes leave. We can't stay here." I stated while messing his hair.

"But you're more than welcome to stay with us."Dale said said.

"Wouldn't it be much of a danger if the two of you left? There's power in numbers." Rick, the guy who just arrived yesterday like I was backed him up.

"We've been alone before. It's not much of a problem. I can take care of him and myself."  
>"But you almost got eaten by the dudes." Dennis interjected.<br>"_Almost_. Won't happen again." I smiled trying to act cool since my baby brother is not making things any easier.  
>"But I already have friends here. I just can't leave them."He put on a puppy face. He knew that he was good at it and he knew well how to use it to his advantage.<p>

"Charlie, come on. Please. It's almost my birthday. I won't ask you anything but to stay with them." Dennis pleaded.

"If you stop calling me Charlie, we'll stay here."

"Really Ch-Jade?"He chuckled, knowing that he'll have his way again. I just nodded my head, not pleased with the idea but knowing that it would be a miracle if I ever found some kids about Dennis' age. Before I could poke Dennis' forehead again, I heard screams coming from the forest coming from a young girl…

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you guys think. **


End file.
